Gensokyo Vivid
by Yoshiki-909
Summary: Nanoha and Vivio planned to go to earth as their summer vacation, but a accident has occurred. Now their trapped in a unknown magical land and have been separated quite a distance. Will they find each other and will they return home? []My second fanfiction and please bear my poor writing, I'm still a novice at this.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone and this is my second project crossover of Touhou and MSLN Vivid. This will all be original and will take place when Takamachi Vivio is 11 years old, a 5th grader. Also comment if I should work on both projects or focus on one of them more than the other. Since I have summer school, there will be delay of updating new stories than last time. Well hope you enjoy this new story.

Disclaimer: I do not own **Touhou or Vivid**

* * *

Normal POV

It's a normal summer day in Midchildia and everyone seems to the clam at work or resting. The St. Hilde Academy of Magic is officially on summer vacation and Takamachi family already made plans for this day. Vivio was in her room making final adjustments of her clothes she will be taking on her trip. Nanoha was calling Fate checking if she was close by with her car.

"Vivio were leaving soon" Nanoha called out to her

"Coming mama" closing her bag and headed to the front door

Nanoha and Vivio exited the house and locked the door. Fate arrived in her car in front of the Takamachi residence and wave to them. Vivio was happy to see Fate-mama and enter the back of her car. Nanoha place her bag in the trunk and sat in the passenger seat. Fate drove to the Time-Space port and drop them off. She said she will soon join them after writing some reports and her stuff ready. Nanoha and Vivio enter the building and went through security check. They looked for their dimension travel ship that was heading to earth. Since nearly no one travels to earth the ship is small and they are the only two passengers on the ship. The ship lift off to space and the passengers waited patiently on their seats.

"Mama, how are grandmother and grandfather like?" wondered Vivio

"They are kind and caring parents-" an alarm cut off her sentence.

The ship detected an unexpected dimensional quake was occurring nearby.

"Passengers there a dimensional quake nearby, please quicky active your barrier jackets and prepare for impact" the pilot said. Nanoha and Vivio quicky 'set up' into their barrier jackets and focus magic into defense.

This dimensional quake was different from the rest and was heading towards to ship. It blasted and consumed the ship. After it passed, the ship and the pilot remained. The ship was transported far of course from earth to different part of space. The ship wasn't badly damaged, but the engine line was. It deploy an emergency signal beacon to call for help from anyone. The pilot went to check the passengers, but the moment he step out, they were nowhere to be found.

 **[Gensokyo]**

There was a tiny earthquake happened in Gensokyo, those who were flying did not feel it and those on the ground felt a slight shake. Many wondered if another incident is going to happened. The last person to caused earthquakes was Tenshi Hinanai, who was bored and wanted excitement.

'Hm. Is Tenshi at it again?' Wondered the Hakurei shine maiden. Hakurei Reimu the shrine maiden of paradise, youkai exterminator, and incident solver. 'Too minor to cause any problems, so let it slide' continuing to sweep her shrine.

 **[Scarlet Devil Mansion (or SDM)]**

Hong Meiling was snoozing off at the job as always. Her job is being the Gatekeeper of the Scarlet Devil Mansion preventing anyone who trespasses, mostly Marisa who would 'borrow' books from Pachouli. A minor earthquake cross under the Mansion causing Meiling to wake up from her nap and to look around a bit. A bright flash appeared out of nowhere causing her to cover her eyes. After the flash, she saw a unconscious little girl laying on the ground, holding on to a rabbit doll. Meiling didn't know what to do until she was called out by someone.

"Meiling" the vampire called out to her.

Remilia Scarlet the mistress and owner of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. Blue haired with a child-like body vampire she is. Next to her was her servant, Sakuya Izayoi, holding on a parasol blocking sunlight from touching her mistress. The head maid of the SDM checking each servant doing their jobs and serving Remilia personally.

"Yes?!" responding back

"Did you feel that that shake?" Remilia questioned, before looking at the girl on the ground, "an Outsider?"

"She appeared right after the earthquake in some bright flash" Meiling said

"I see" Remilia looking at the girl again, "seems an incident has reach upon our hands" she slowed grinned. "Sakuya"

"Yes oujo-sama"

"Take our guest in, so she can rest in"

Sakuya hand over the parasol to Remilia and picked up the girl. She carried her inside the SDM and place her on a bed of one of the guest rooms.

"Now let's see how this incident will play out" Remilia said to herself and walked back to her mansion.

 **[Forest of Magic]**

Alice was working on her research and work on her puppets till the earthquake shook her house a bit. She pause and took a look outside, if there was more to it than just a minor earthquake. Staring around for some time, she thought there isn't going to be anymore quakes till she caught sight of a body from the corner of her eye. Approaching to it, she saw a human unconscious on the ground.

"An outsider?" Alice then look at her clothing

Judging from her clothes, there weren't from Gensokyo. She called for her dolls to carry her over to her house and place her on a large couch. If she was left there, a youkai would've eaten her already.

'I wonder if Yukari is involve in this' guessing who the culprit be. Alice resumed on her work till her guest wakes up.

Nanoha's POV (and a few minutes after)

"uurh…" slowly regaining my conscious. I push myself into a sitting position and my eyes try to fully awake. "Rising Heart are you alright"

{System safe} the red gem sphere spoke

'What happen to us' recalling the previous memories, 'we were on a ship till we were consumed by a bright flash, afterwards is blank'. Looking around for her daughter in the room, but to see many dolls laying around everywhere.

"Seems your awake" a voice coming from the door.

It was a young lady with blond hair in a blue dress and white cloth over her shoulders. She walked in the room and sat in a nearby chair.

"Hello, you're the one who brought me here?" I asked

"Yes, I found you outside in the forest unconscious so I took you in from danger"

"Thank you miss-"

"Alice Margatroid"

"Thank you Alice. I'm Takamachi Nanoha, just Nanoha if you like" I said.

"Then Nanoha, would you like some tea?"

Four flying dolls came into the room. Two of them was carrying the teapot over to the table and the rest carried a teacup to Nanoha and Alice.

'Is she a mage?' I thought as I grabbed my cup of tea. "Is my daughter in this house as well?"

"Daughter?" Seem she didn't thought as me in motherly age, "No, I didn't see anyone else besides you"

"I see" I pull out my device from my neck and held it in front of me, "Rising Heart can you locate Vivio"

{Yes, master} it search for a connection to Vivio's device named Chris and gather info from it, {Location found, status unknown but safe}

"Was that magic?! It's different around here. Did the outside rediscover magic?" Alice first time seeing a different system of magic beside from Gensokyo's spellcards & Danmaku and Pachouli's magic.

"Outside world? What do you mean about that" I wonder what she means

"This will take a while to explain" Alice said.

* * *

Please review and comment


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next chapter and hope you like it. Also I do not own Touhou or Vivid.

* * *

Normal POV

Gensokyo is a world of fantasy created by the first Hakurei Shrine Maiden and a youkai named Yukari Yakumo. The outside world named Earth used to be a world of magic, but the world got more advance. Magic started to disappear from the world, heroes and youkai were starting to fade till Gensokyo was made. Gensokyo gathered all remaining magic, youkai, and some humans from the world and separated from the world physically, yet still, remain on earth.

Gathering from this explanation, Nanoha couldn't believe her homeworld had this kind of history. Earth was administrated as a non-magic world and no one thought that it was a magic world that lost its magic. Nanoha said to Alice that earth is still magicless and she discovered magic accidently. She told some details about other world's magic.

After chatting, Nanoha felt recovered and decided to head out to her daughter's location. Alice thought it's best for her to guide her through the Forest of Magic.

"Can you fly with your magic?" Alice asked as she flew above the trees

Nanoha answered yes and hold Rising Heart in her hand

{Standby ready}

"Set Up" Nanoha changed into her barrier jacket and her device turned into a staff

{Flyer Fin} small pink energy wings formed on the side of her shoes

Nanoha flew next to Alice and displayed the direction they needed to go

Among the way they encounter fairies.

"Fairies and quite a lot of them too" Alice said unhappily

"What's wrong?" Nanoha noticing Alice change of tone

"They're annoying and attack anyone they come close to"

One of the fairies saw Alice and then Nanoha. She alerted the crew and the fairies start to head towards them.

"Not good" Alice summon her dolls and fired danmaku bullets at them, "we must defeat them and move out of the area"

The fairies got hit by Alice's danmaku and disappeared. Nanoha saw this and asked why Alice killed them.

"Fairies don't die, they just respawn back in a different location and attack again. That's way their annoying to many other people." Alice continued to fire danmaku

Nanoha understood but felt a bit uncomfortable shooting child-like fairies.

"Accel Shooter!" Nanoha fired her magic attack at the fairies

[Scarlet Devil Mansion]

Vivio woke up on a bed in an unknown room. Regaining her conscious back, she sat and look around a bit. She face toward Chris right next to her on the bed.

"Chris… where are we?"

{*twitch*} as Chris flew up from the bed

"You don't know either" Vivio got up from bed and try to sense anyone nearby

"There's no one around" heading to the door and opening it

It was a long hallway with lots of scarlet red color it was painted with. There was no one among the hallway.

"Hello is there anyone there?" Vivio called out, but received no response

Vivio exit the room and traveled among the hallway. It was a long trip and Vivio wandered how big this building is. Traveling down the corridor, Vivio and Chris came across a large door. Vivio peaked inside seeing a massive amount of books. Vivio entered the library hoping to find someone here.

The Scarlet Devil Labrary contain many books in bookshelves that are about 2 stories high. Many of these books contain magic knowledge from history to teaching. It's the largest place that contain this many books throughout Gensokyo.

Vivio walked down the aisle of books looking at the numerous amounts of books that the Infinite Library didn't have. Of course, the Infinite Library had way much more than the SD Library, but they have their own kind of books and knowledge. Coming down the corner Vivio heard someone in the next aisle. Taking a look, it was a red-haired lady with wings, somewhat to a bat's, on her back and two smaller ones on her head. She was carrying books in her hand and placing the books in the selves, while flying down the aisle. Vivio wonders what kind of person who would wear wings like that, but that thought missed her chance to asked her. Coming to another aisle, she heard sound of books being shuffled. Peaking at the corner, it was a blonde teenager dressed as a witch with black & white colors. She was opening books, quickly looking at the contexts, and then putting it in a large sack.

'Is she stealing!?' Vivio thought, wondering what to do in this situation

"This should be good enough. Now to get out of here before someone spots me, ze." The witch places the last book in the sack and then ties it up. Placing the sack over her shoulders and gets ready on her broom to fly, but someone come to the aisle the witch is in.

"Marsia? Stealing books from the library, again." The red-haired lady said

"I'm just borrowing books from Pachy, ze." Taking out her Mini-Hakkero, "Gotta go,ze" releasing danmaku at her and quickly fly up the aisle.

Seeing this crime by the witch, Vivio had to stop her from robbing the library as she is also a librarian.

"Chris" Vivio called and Chris looks ready, "Set Up!" (magic transformation)

Vivio was in her barrier jack and in adult mode body.

[Jet Step] Vivio's spell to increase her speed and dash toward the direction Marisa flew.

Marisa shot down her chaser and continues to fly toward her exit. Vivio manages to catch up and caught sight on Marisa. Vivio cast [Sonic Shooter] creating four rainbow-colored orbs and fired at Marisa at high-speed. Marisa had dropped her guard when getting close to the door and thought she was free, till she quickly notices four magic orbs heading straight at her. She quickly dodges to the right, but wasn't quick enough and got hit by two out of four. Marisa fell down from the attack but quickly recovered before hitting the ground. She saw a young lady in a blue-black tight suit with a white jacket over, she had a side-tail hairstyle and different eye colors. She extended her arm forward and spoke.

"[Restrict Lock]" A magic ring surrounded her and trapped Marisa in a bind.

"A magic bind!?" Marsia struggling to escape

"Those books aren't for you to steal," Vivio said to the thief.

Vivio was proud to stop a real thief from stealing books from the library. Even though she dressed strangely, she attempted to escape and harmed the other lady flying around the aisle and putting away books. After struggling for a while, Marisa gave up and talked to the newcomer.

"I wasn't stealing, I was just borrowing, ze"

"By secretly taking books and attacking the other lady, doesn't seem like borrowing"

"Anyway, who are you, ze? I have never seen you in Gensokyo" Marisa dodging the topic and asking her

Before she could say anything. Two people were coming down to their location. One was a lady with long purple hair wearing a night-cap and pajama-like clothing. Behind her was same red-haired lady she saw looked ok, but recovering from Marisa's danmaku. The purple-haired lady landed on the ground and observed the situatation, before saying anything.

* * *

Please review and comment

The next chapter will be for Chapter 3 and then Youkai in another World


	3. Chapter 3

I know it's been a long while since I made any undates or changes to this fanfic, but now I will. The bottom section has changed for the rewrite. Now who should I call… Rio would you do the disclaimer?

Rio: "Oka~y! Yoshiki do not own Touhou nor Vivid"

* * *

(Mins before Marisa was captured) Normal POV

Patchouli Knowledge, one of the residences of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, is the librarian of the scarlet library. She has many titles like 'The Great Unmoving Library' or the 'One-week Magician'. She spends most of her time in her library reading books to further her magic knowledge. Even though she excels in magic, but has rather a weak body. She has anemia and asthma making her health in poor conditions that limits her physical activities by a lot. Today she was reading till Marisa started to raid her library.

Patchouli notices Koakuma, her summoned familiar, was knock out by Marsia as usual and asks her the direction she went. Koakuma begins to recover and told her where Marsia went. Patchouli flew at a steady speed looking at the damages Marsia did in her attacks. Luckily, the damage was minimal thanks to the magic reinforce spell she casted across the library to prevent damage. Continuing down the aisle, she heard struggling voices of Marisa.

'Why is she still here?' she thought, knowing Marisa would have escaped already

"Patchouli-sama" she was called from behind

Koakuma catch up to her to follow her order. They both enter the aisle where Marsia's voice was coming from and saw two people. Landing on the ground, Patchouli looks at both of them. Marisa was captured in some sort of magic bind she have not seen before and the other lady might be the one who done this. Even though she unknown, she had some sort of friendly aura around her, marking her good person. Patchouli decides to speak with Marisa, before talking to the young lady.

"Marisa, how many time I told you not to raid in my library and stealing my books"

"I'm borrowing not stealing, ze. You'll get them back, Patchy"

"You never returned a single book you stole."

"You have all your books back, once I kicked the bucket, ze"

Unable to deal with Marisa's borrowing, Patchouli face to the other lady, who captured Marisa.

"I thank you for saving my books from this witch"

"Your welcome, miss~" Not knowing her name.

"Patchouli Knowledge"

"Ok, Patchouli-san. If I that alright with you?" Vivio asked and Patchouli nodded 'yes'.

"Takamachi Vivio, just Vivio is fine" Introducing herself to everyone. "I couldn't let her steal books from a wonderful library like this."

Patchouli was a bit surprise. Never in a very long time of her life have someone praise her library. Vivio is a kind hearted and an honest person.

"Koakuma, take the books back to their bookshelves" Patchouli ordered

"Yes, Patchouli-sama"

Koakuma took the sack ,that was beside Marisa, from her and took off down the library. Marisa was sad that all that work in getting those book was gone.

"So, Vivio where you're from?" Marisa asked

"I'm from Midchildia" Vivio said that before realizing she can't say where she's from, and cover her mouth

"Midchildia? There isn't a place named that in Gensokyo" said Patchouli

"Never heard of it when I last traveled across Gensokyo" said Marisa

"Gensokyo? Is that the place named here?" Vivio asked, hinting that she's a outsider.

"Before we go any further, can you release me? It getting uncomfortable." Marisa not liking being trapped.

"Will you not steal from my library from now on?" Patchouli stared coldly at Marisa

"I-I will give up for today, plus I'm borrowing not stealing, ze." Marisa said

Patchouli knows Marisa won't give up taking her books. Thinking a way for Marisa to pay off her dept of the damages she caused today, one idea came up.

"Then I will borrow your broom in the meantime. I will give it back, once you clean up the mess you made" Patchouli pick up Marisa's broom.

"My broom!" Marsia seeing her broom taken from her.

"Also your hat" Patchouli finger pointed at her hat and used magic to lift it up and brought close to her. A magic circle appeared underneath the hat and Patchy bypass the security. A bunch of books fell out from the pocket-space magic, that stores items, of Marisa's hat."

"That's a lot of books" Vivio said seeing a pile of books on the ground.

"It's around 3-4% of the books she stole, but being able to get one book back from her is very difficult." Patchouli placed Marisa's hat back on her head.

Marisa who always got away with book from Patchouli's library, now lost and forced to returned a small percentage of her books.

"Vivio, if you would" Patchy said, now done with Marisa.

"Ok" Vivio releasing [Restrict Lock]

"Free at last" Marisa starting to stretch out her arms and body.

"Back on topic, you're not from Gensokyo are you… those clothes aren't made in Gensokyo." Patchouli knew that she wasn't from Gensokyo with obvious clues.

"No. I never heard of Gensokyo before." Vivio answered.

"Then your from the outside world?" Marisa said.

"Outside world?" Vivio said, not knowing what they mean.

"She means Earth." Patchouli said.

"Um, yes. Me and mama were traveling to see my grand parents, but a sudden quake interrupted out travel. I woke up in one of the rooms then found my way into the library." Vivio summarized her story.

"I see, I remember there was a minor quake happened earlier today. That might have been when you were transported into Gensokyo." Patchouli theorized.

"There was a earthquake earlier?" Marisa aksed, since she was flying most of the time today.

"Yes, but now you should start clean up the mess you made." Patchouli said and head back to her desk.

* * *

When Vivio undid her transformation. Marisa was a bit shocked of how she lost to someone younger than herself. Patchouli in the other hand, was interested in the magic triangle and the gem inside of Chris.

{*ring ring*} Chris started to vibrate and grabbing everyone's attention.

"A call from Mama?" Vivio asked and Chris nodded yes.

Everyone watched as Chris displayed a hallow-screen. Soon it showed a person behind on the screen.

"Vivio! Are you alright?!" Nanoha said all happy to see her daughter again.

"Mama! Yes, I'm alright." Vivio confirmed her safety.

"I was so worried when you disappeared. Where are you right now?" Nanoha asked.

"Um..." Vivio had no clue where she's at.

"She is currently at the Scarlet Devil Mansion, in my Library, ." Patchouli answered her question.

"At Patchouli's place?..." Another voice could be heard, and there was a blond girl behind Nanoha.

"Alice? How's it been, ze~" Marisa spoke.

"Marisa? Are you doing in Patchouli's Library? Are you stealing again?" Alice questioned.

"Not today Alice. Anyway, Vivio here is fine, ze."

"Not to mention she stopped you in the first place." Patchouli said.

"I had my guard down!" Marisa said, and they soon had a argument of their own.

"I see, I'll call when I'm close to your location Vivio." Nanoha said.

"Ok, Mama." The video call ended.

* * *

End of Chapter.

The rewrite has begun here since revealing she was an alien, a foreign person from another planet, was too soon.  
I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up.


End file.
